Hogwarts: A slayer
by Gryffindors watcher
Summary: Rupert Giles is still reeling after the death of his slayer, Buffy Summers. He hears from an old friend that a new slayer has been chosen at Hogwarts. Can Giles make room in his heart for another slayer? Can Hermione cope with being a witch and a slayer?
1. The owl

**I hope you all enjoy this fic! I do not own any of the characters unfortunatly lol! I love both Harry potter and Buffy the vampire slayer! Please review and let me know if you like it or not! Just so I know whether I'm any good! **

**I got this idea from a roleplay I am currently doing on myspace! Its a lot of fun and I have plenty of ideas for this story! First I will answer a few questions! Yes Giles and Hermione do get together which I think is extreamly cute! Its set in book 5 of harry potter, theres no umbridge! Yay! Hermione is old enough to know who she loves, Ron is just a friend in this fic sorry guys! No Giles isnt a perv, he just falls in love! Awwww too musy for my tastes but hey! I hope you enjoy it!  
**

**The owl**

Rupert Giles was reeling over the death of his slayer. Buffy had become so much more than a slayer to him, she was his whole world, the daughter he never had. He had managed to hold himself together at the funeral, for Dawn and the others. His heart felt heavy in his chest and he had immediately fell apart once back at his flat. Memories of Buffy were all around Sunnydale, he couldn't go for a walk without a memory popping into his head, of course that bloody robot didn't help.

He closed his eyes as he sat on his couch, a cold cup of tea on his coffee table. It had been a week since the funeral and 2 and a half weeks since Buffy's death. Buffy had died saving Dawns life and Giles knew that was what Buffy would have wanted.

He jumped as he heard a tapping sound on his window. He looked outside and frowned when he saw an owl. He walked over and opened the window. He recognised the owl immediately and he let it into the house. It was a Hogwarts owl. Giles had attended Hogwarts when he was a boy. He was good friends of James Potter, Remus Lupin and of course Sirius Black. He hadn't been in touch with the wizarding world in such a long time and his wand was still hidden in his bottom draw, never used.

He took the parchment from the owl and gave the bird a cracker and some water. He then sat down and opened the letter. He smiled as he saw Albus Dumbledore's handwriting. He hadn't heard from his old headmaster and friend in a long time.

'_Dear Rupert, I am sorry to hear about the death of your slayer, Miss Summers, I know how deeply you cared for her. This may be a lot to ask of you Rupert but I don't trust that council of watchers, however you, I have always had the deep most respect and trust for. I believe the new slayer to be activated is currently in Hogwarts. Since you are a wizard I was hoping that you would come to teach here. We need a new Defence against the dark arts teacher and this would give you the perfect cover to train the new slayer. Her name is Miss Hermione Granger. She is a very intellectual student and reminds me of yourself most of the time. I hope you will consider it my dear friend, Hogwarts has missed you and would be glad to welcome you back. Your friend Albus.'_

Giles sighed after reading the letter. He would love to go back to Hogwarts. He missed the castle walls terribly and Quiddich. He smiled as he remembered being Gryffindors chaser on the team. He had loved it. He knew he could teach, he just didn't know whether he was ready for another slayer to work their way into his heart. He knew Albus would only let him into the castle to help Hermione. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began to write;

'_Albus, thank you for your generous offer, I would be honoured to return to Hogwarts and to teach. I shall see you in September, I look forward to see how much has changed since I was last there. Your friend Rupert.'_

Giles relaxed and gave the letter to the owl. It hooted before flying out of his window and into the night air. Giles looked back at the coffee table and ran a hand through his hair. He stood and made his way up to the loft and into his bed. He needed some time to think. He knew he wouldn't sleep until his body forced him to. He hadn't slept properly since Buffy's death.

The next day Giles had Dawn and the gang round his flat. He stood and told them about Hogwarts and what was happening.

"Your leaving?" asked Dawn, her eyes filling up. Giles looked at her and his heart broke a little. He couldn't leave Dawn, he knew Buffy would want him to look after her.

"Dawn, your under my care, I'm not leaving you, if you want to come your free to do so, I can speak with Professor Dumbledore and see if he can pull a few strings. If you want to stay here with Willow and Xander you can also do that" said Giles letting her know she had a choice and he wouldn't force her to go anywhere she didn't want to.

"What about the hell mouth? You just gonna leave and expect us to deal?" asked Xander looking at Giles hurt.

"Xander, please, don't make this harder than it already is. I cant stay here, I keep seeing Buffy everywhere I turn" said Giles his eyes pleading with the younger man. Xander's shoulders slumped and he nodded understanding Giles reasons but still not happy about it.

"I will be back here during the holidays, you are my family. All of you have been with me from the start and you know how much I care about you" said Giles softly hoping they would understand and accept his decision.

"I want to stay here to help Willow and Xander. it's the least I can do for Buffy. As long as your promise to write and come back to see us as much as possible" said Dawn looking at Giles.

Giles smiled at how much young Dawn had grown in the last few years. He nodded his head at her and gave her a hug. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. He would miss Sunnydale and he would miss his children for that's what they had always been to him, his.


	2. Hogwarts A what?

**Hogwarts**

When September came Giles was quite nervous. He hadn't practised his magic in a long time and he was hoping he wouldn't embarrass himself in front of his classes. He made his way to Hogwarts by apperating into Hogsmeade. Well at least he remembered how to apperate.

He walked the rest of the way to the castle and was met by the caretaker who took him to his quarters. He unpacked the muggle way and sighed as he decide to go and visit his old friend.

He smiled as he recognised the statue to the headmasters office. He hesitated not knowing the password and was mildly surprised when the statue simply jumped aside for him. He walked up the staircase and knocked on the headmasters door.

"Come in" said the familiar voice of Albus Dumbledore. Giles stepped into the room and smiled when he saw Fawks. He remembered the phoenix from when he was at school here.

"Rupert, it's good to see you again" said Albus smiling, his blue eyes twinkling over his half moon spectacles. Giles smiled and made his way to the desk. "Likewise Albus" he said softly.

"Please, take a seat" said Albus as he took a seat himself. Giles sat and looked at his old mentor and teacher. "How have you been coping my friend?" asked Albus gently. Giles knew Albus would ask that question, it was however a question he didn't know how to answer. Albus seemed to guess his thoughts and he nodded.

"It is always hard to lose someone we love" he said softly. Giles nodded knowing Albus had his share of loss. Albus had lost his sister and was still tormented over it even now.

"What is the new slayer like?" asked Giles trying to change the topic. Albus smiled and pulled out Hermione's file. Giles took it and read through it, his eyes widening when he saw the young girls exam results. "These are astounding" he said flicking through.

"She is very intelligent, always has her nose in a book. Spends a lot of time in the library" said Albus trying not to laugh. Rupert and Hermione were almost too much alike. He could see them both getting along quite well.

"Does Miss Granger know what she is?" asked Giles worriedly. Albus shook his head. "Hermione has no idea, I thought that would be best coming from you. She has been told to make her way here as soon as she arrives so you should be able to meet her soon" said Albus.

Giles nodded and turned when he heard a knock on the professors door.

Hermione had been quite shocked to discover Professor Dumbledore wanted to see her. She expected him to want Harry and she wondered if she had maybe done something to upset the headmaster.

Hermione made her way to the headmasters office and frowned when she saw the statue letting her go straight up. She knocked on the door and entered. She saw a strange man in the room with her headmaster. She wondered if she interrupted them from a meeting or something. Hermione was now in her 5th year at Hogwarts.

"Miss Granger, please take a seat. This is our new Defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Giles" said Albus. Giles smirked at the way Albus introduced him, it would take a while getting use to his title.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Granger, I've heard wonderful things about you" Giles said softly. Hermione blushed a little at the compliment and sat down. "Thank you Professor" she said politely.

"I will leave you both alone to get acquainted" said Albus standing and walking out of the room and to the great hall so he would be in time for his welcoming speech.

Giles turned in his seat to look at Hermione. He was quite nervous. "Miss Granger, I'm not merrily here to teach your classes, I've been sent for specifically for you. You are the new slayer" said Giles gently.

Hermione frowned at Giles wondering what on earth a slayer was. This was unusual even for her, she normally knew about everything. "May I ask what a slayer is Professor?" asked Hermione.

"Please, call me Giles outside of class" said Giles not use to the whole 'Professor thing. Hermione nodded and Giles got comfy in his seat.

"A slayer is the chosen one. Into each generation, a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a chosen one. One born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires to stop the spread of their evil" he said softly watching Hermione's reaction closely.

Hermione listened and took a moment to process what she had just been told. "A…a vampire slayer" she breathed still quite confused.

"A slayer possesses great strength, heightened senses and athletic abilities" said Giles hoping she wouldn't run from him like Buffy had.

"What are you?" asked Hermione hoping she didn't sound rude by asking. If he wasn't there just to be the DADA teacher then she wanted to know his main reason. Giles looked at her and gave her an understanding smile.

"I am your watcher" he answered simply. "What's a watcher?" asked Hermione leaning back in her seat wanting all the facts before she decided what to do and whether she could trust the man in front of her.

"A watcher is a slayers guide in a way. A watcher trains the slayer, prepares her" he said softly.

Hermione nodded and brushed her hair back behind her ear. "Why me?" she asked in a timid voice. Giles gave her a sad look remembering Buffy's questions to him. "I don't know how it works Miss Granger, its anchant magic" he said softly. "Think about this before you do anything, this is for you" he said giving her the 'vampyr' book . Hermione took the thick book in her and gave Giles a small smile.

"We better get going before we miss the feast" said Giles standing up and walking out of the room. Hermione followed and entered the great hall, taking her place beside Harry and Ron, the book hidden in a bag she carried around with her.

Giles made his way to the teachers table at the top and took his place next to Minerva McGonagall. He ignored the daggers Severus Snape was sending his way and he smiled as he watched the first years being sorted. Snape had never liked him and in all honesty he never liked Snape.


	3. Let the learning begin

**Let the learning begin**

Giles had settled down at Hogwarts by the start of lessons and he eased into his teaching roll rather easily. The students were becoming quite fond of him and he of them other than the slytherins of course.

He had his first Gryffindor class next and he was both excited and nervous, not knowing what to expect. He hadn't spoken to Hermione since the night of the feast as he didn't want to rush her or scare her away.

He watched the class file in and he smiled at them. "Welcome, my name is Professor Giles. I have been informed of your previous teachings in this subject and I'm rather astounded at the amount you have all learned at such an early age" he said in his brisk English accent.

Hermione listened to her Professor and smiled slightly enjoying the softness of his voice. She suddenly looked down at her desk not believing she had thought that about him. She had to admit he was cute, very cute in fact. She blushed and hoped that Giles hadn't saw her.

Giles was leaning against the front of his desk, standing up. He noticed Hermione's reaction and frowned a little confused.

"Today I would like to go over the topic of vampires with you all. For all those who are muggle born if I hear you even mention a hint of twilight I will deduct points from your house" he said as twilight was completely wrong in it's perception of vampires and it annoyed him to the core.

"Now, can anyone tell me how one becomes a vampire?" asked Giles looking around the class. Hermione was the first one as usual to put her hand up and Giles smiled. He nodded at her and Hermione cleared her throat.

"To become a vampire another must bite you and drain your blood until you are an inch from death, then the vampire must feed you some of its own blood in order to turn you" said Hermione glad that she had read the book Giles had given her.

Giles grinned, glad that Hermione had took the time to read up on her destiny. "Well done Miss Granger, 20 points for Gryffindor" he said proudly.

"Now, can anyone, other than Miss Granger, tell me how to kill a vampire?" asked Giles looking around.

"Sunlight?" said Ron hoping he had gotten it right. Giles smiled and nodded at the young man. "Correct Mr Weasley, another 20 points for Gryffindor. Anything else?" asked Giles.

"A stake through the heart" said Harry confidently. Giles had a feeling Hermione had filled in her 2 friends on what had happened. He nodded at Harry and smiled. "Correct Mr Potter, another 20 points to your house. Another way to kill a vampire is decapitation" he said relaxing his shoulders. "For homework I would like you all to write a short essay on the different ways to repel a vampire and on the various methods to kill one, you may all go early, Miss Granger, would you be so kind as to stay behind?" asked Giles tidying his desk up.

The rest of the class left, Ron and Harry sending Hermione a worried look. Hermione waited at her desk and Giles walked to her, sitting down next to her.

"Are you ready to start your training Hermione?" asked Giles gently hoping she was. He needed a good exercise. Hermione looked at Giles and nodded. "I think I'm ready" she said in a timid voice. Giles nodded understandingly and gave her a warm smile. "Don't worry, a slayer has natural instincts, I can guarantee you that you'll fly through the first training session" he assured her.

Hermione nodded and gave a small smile. She hoped what he said was right, she had only ever been a book worm and she had never been a physical person, she disliked sports especially Quiddich.

"When is the first training session?" asked Hermione biting her lower lip nervously. "It will be on Saturdays at 8pm" said Giles softly. "Is that arrangement ok?" he added not wanting to cut into any of her homework or social time. Hermione nodded. "That's ok Professor" she said softly.

"None of the teachers will stop you, Professor Dumbledore has told them that you are taking extra classes with me of a Saturday evening and that your aloud up after hours for that night only" he said with a soft smile. "There is also the matter of keeping this a secret, a slayer has to work alone otherwise they endanger those close to them" said Giles seriously.

Hermione gulped and looked up at Giles. "Professor I've already spoken to Harry and Ron about it" she said meekly hoping he didn't shout at her. Giles sighed and removed his glasses, cleaning them as he thought of what to say. "Do you trust them to keep it to themselves?" he asked softly.

Hermione nodded, "I trust them with my life" she said honestly. Giles nodded at her words. "Then that's good enough for me however no-one else can know, not even your parents, demons have a way of knowing when a mortal knows about them, it attracts them to the mortals. You have to be careful and tell your friends to be equally as careful, you have abilities they do not" he said warning her.

Hermione didn't want to even think of her parents being in danger. They had only just taken her being a witch, if they found out she was destined to be in even more danger by being a slayer then she didn't know what their reaction would be. "I wont tell anyone else" she said hoping that Giles would believe her.

Giles knew Hermione wouldn't want to endanger anyone. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and smiled. "I promise I will do my best to keep you safe" he said. "Thank you but if I'm the slayer then that means I'm going to be in constant danger, you wont always be there to stop anything from happening to me" she said wisely. Giles sighed, Hermione was too smart. He knew he wouldn't be able to protect her all the time, he hadn't been able to protect Buffy in the end.

"How are slayers called?" asked Hermione curiously. She had a feeling that she wouldn't like the answer. Giles felt his heart contract in his chest, this was the question he had feared the most. "When one dies, another is called" whispered Giles in a choked voice.

Hermione barely heard his answer. "What happened to the last slayer?" she asked in a timid voice. Giles closed his eyes and looked down at the floor. "She died saving the world from entering a hell dimension, she died in place of her baby sister, sacrificed herself yet again" he said bitterly.

It suddenly dawned on Hermione that Giles had been close to his previous slayer and she immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of asked" she said in a low voice. Giles looked up and shook his head, his eyes cloudy. "It is your right to know, slayers are linked, like family, you deserve to know what happened" he said trying to assure her that it was ok for her to talk to him about it even if it upset him.

"How old was she?" asked Hermione. Giles gave Hermione a sad look not wanting to answer. "She was the oldest slayer in history, she was 25" he said watching Hermione's reaction. Hermione looked shocked and scared at the same time.

Giles rushed to reassure the girl in any way he could. "Buffy only had her slaying abilities as did every slayer before her, there has never been a witch who has been a slayer before. Your powers may boost your slaying abilities and Buffy didn't die defeated, she died so her sister wouldn't have to" said Giles softly unsure of why he was being so open with Hermione about Buffy.

"You really loved her didn't you?" asked Hermione gently. Giles nodded. "She was like a daughter to me, I always checked on her grades when she was in school, I was proud when she got her results, she did remarkably well. She constantly made me proud and I never told her" he said forcing his emotions back. He wasn't going to let himself cry, not in front of his new slayer.

He remembered crying over Jenny and Buffy holding him, consoling him. He looked away from Hermione not wanting her to see how upset he was. "I should go to Transfiguration before Professor McGonagall sends out a search party" said Hermione hoping to lighten the mood.

Giles gave a weak chuckle and nodded. "Of course dear, let me write you a note so you don't get banished from the classroom" he joked writing her a quick get out of jail free card.

"Where should I go on Saturday professor? Here?" asked Hermione. "7th floor, just stand in the corridor and I'll show you" he said gently. Hermione nodded and left the room.

Giles sat back in his seat and shook his head. A tear finally made its way down his cheek and he swiped it away. "Oh Buffy I miss you" he whispered into the empty room. He felt hollow inside and even more so now that Xander, Willow and Dawn weren't with him.

He stood once he had his emotions under control and began to prepare for his next class. He had already written to the 'scoobies' when he arrived at Hogwarts to let them know he was safe and that he missed them. He continued to teach throughout the day, keeping the thoughts of slayers at the back of his head.


	4. The room of requirment

**The room of requirement**

Hermione had told Harry and Ron about what Giles had told her. They both promised not to tell another soul about Hermione's destiny. Hermione knew she could trust them just as they had trusted her with their secrets. Harry was very interested to learn about Hermione's new destiny.

"What exactly can you do? Do you have special powers or what?" asked Ron eagerly one night in the common room. Everyone else was busy and it was just the three of them beside the fireplace.

Hermione gave Ron a 'don't be so childish' look. "I don't get powers Ronald I just get some extra strength and abilities" said Hermione knowing Ron's full name annoyed him. Harry chuckled at his friends.

"How strong are you?" asked Harry grinning. Hermione shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't tested it" said Hermione. Harry grabbed the poker from the fireplace and handed it to her. "No time like the present" he said softly.

Hermione had supported him through thick and thin so Harry was going to be as supportive of her as much as possible through this. Hermione took the poker carefully and took a deep breath. She bent the poker easily without even trying.

Ron dropped the cake he was munching and his mouth dropped open. "Bloody ell" he said amazed. Harry too was stunned and took the poker from Hermione to see if it was indeed an iron poker and not bendy plastic. He couldn't make it budge back to being straight. "You didn't even break a sweat" he said.

Hermione ducked her head embarrassed but pleased that she had managed to impress both boys. She was also shocked and a little worried. If she was this strong all the time how would she explain if she accidentally broke something huge?

Harry gave the poker back to Hermione and she made it straight again before setting it back by the fire place. "Don't worry Hermione, I'm sure Professor Giles knows how to help you get use to it" said Harry gently. Hermione nodded and checked her watch.

"I have to go, my trainings in 5 minutes" she said standing. Both boys wished her luck and promise to wait up for her wanting to know how it went.

Hermione walked to the 7th floor and smiled shyly when she saw Giles. Giles smiled back at her, his eyes wondering briefly over her body. She was wearing shorts and a tank top and Giles throat immediately went dry.

He suddenly realized what he was doing and looked away from her blushing. "No-one is to erm…k know of this room" he stuttered as he pointed to the door in the middle of the corridor.

Hermione blushed when she realised that Giles had been checking her out. It made her heart flutter in her chest. She looked at the door and grinned. "The room of requirement" she stated and Giles smiled. "It was never much a secret in my day either" he said rolling his eyes a little. "The room does what I require. Therefore the training room inside will only be available for the both of us, this door will be visible at all times for us but no-one else will be able to see or enter it" he said explaining how it worked for him.

Hermione nodded and Giles led her into the room. Hermione gasped at what she saw. Wooden beams, mats on the floor, a punching bag, a horse and weapons of every kind along the back wall whilst there was a massive book case on the side wall. Hermione's eyes took everything in and she turned to Giles beaming.

Giles breath caught in his throat at her smile and he grinned back at her. "Its amazing" she said in wonder. Giles blushed at her words and fiddled with his glasses nervously. "I….I…I'm …g..glad you erm….like it" he stuttered, blushing even more.

Hermione had never seen a man so nervous. She thought Giles looked simply adorable when he stuttered and blushed. She gave him a shy smile and he returned it.

"We should get started. I want to take you through a few basic moves to see how good your instincts are" he said trying hard not to stutter. He licked his lips knowing he would need to show her how to stand.

Hermione followed Giles to the mat and stood facing him. Giles turned and moved up behind her, pressing his chest against her back. "Just relax" he whispered into her ear as his hands moved down her thighs to position her legs. He then glided his hands over her stomach and down her arms, moving them into place. Hermione was almost breathless at how good his hands felt, her stomach had butterflies and her knees were like Jelly.

Giles didn't know what possessed him to touch her so intimately but it just felt so natural. He realised what he was doing and stepped away from her when his own body started to react to her. "Hold that position" he stammered as he walked back in front of her and took his own stance.

He spared with Hermione for over an hour and a half, teaching her different moves and tricks she could use against vampires and other monsters. Hermione was a fast learner and she was doing extremely well. She had even managed to knock Giles down a few times which made Giles proud and a tad bit sore.

"I think that's enough for tonight" panted Giles giving Hermione a bottle of water and a towel. Giles drained his own bottle of water and wiped his face on the towel. He smiled at Hermione encouragingly. "You did extremely well tonight my dear" he said smiling. Hermione blushed at his compliment and put her bottle of water down. "Thank you professor" she said happily.

Giles looked at her and shook his head. "Giles" he said simply. "I may have to start deducting house points if you don't" he teased. Hermione giggled and nodded. "Ok, Giles it is" she said glad to be on a little bit of a personal level with him.

Giles knew he was in deep water with Hermione, considering he had flirted and openly felt her up. He was disgusted in himself for that. He was brought up to be a gentleman and he had just groped a girl who had placed her trust in him. He suddenly felt sick.

Hermione looked at Giles worriedly. He had paled slightly. "Are you ok Giles?" she asked placing her hand on his forehead. Giles nodded and stepped away from her touch before he had the chance to lean into it. Hermione looked slightly hurt and that made Giles feel even more guilty.

"I'm sorry dear, its been a long day" he said knowing it was the worst excuse possible. Hermione nodded knowing something was bothering him.

"Goodnight Giles" she said walking to him. Before she lost her nerve she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek before leaving the room not waiting for a response. Giles stood there in happy shock as he watched her leave, his cheek tingling from her soft lips. He knew he was in big trouble.

Hermione made her way back to the common room and slipped in. It was after 10 and only Harry and Ron were in the common room, still by the fireplace. "How did it go?" asked Ron watching her.

Hermione sat down and crossed her legs. "It was ok, I learned that I'm actually quite a good fighter" she said smiling. Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Remind me not to annoy you anymore" he said smirking.

"I'm still not sure about this. Professor Giles is an amazing teacher and he's brilliant at fighting moves but I just don't know if I'm cut out for this" said Hermione.

Ron shook his head. "Hermione, you're the smartest witch in the school, there's nothing you cant do" said Ron and Hermione blushed a little at the compliment. She was happy that her best friends were being so supportive of her.


	5. Hogsmeade

**Hogsmeade**

Hermione's training had been going extremely well and she was more than pleased at how good she was getting. Giles was proud of her and it made her heart skip a beat when he gave her one of his special smiles, just for her.

Giles knew he was in too deep with his slayer. He kept trying to impress her with his knowledge and skills. He would smile at her and his heart would flutter when he saw her blush.

It was a cold November morning. Everyone was due to go into Hogsmeade. Giles and Hagrid had arrangements to go into the three broomsticks for a drink. Giles enjoyed his teaching role at Hogwarts and couldn't be happier. He kept in touch with Dawn, Xander and Willow and made arrangements over Christmas with them. They were to come to the castle. Willow was more than excited at the prospect of being in a magic school.

Hermione made her way into Hogsmeade with Harry and Ron. She already had their Christmas presents but she wanted to get Giles something special. She looked around and Ron and Harry gave their half hearted opinions on the things she saw.

She finally came across a golden pocket watch which seemed exactly what Giles would like. It was plain gold and Hermione had an idea. She got Ron to sketch what she wanted and she did a spell to engrave the image onto the watch. On the back she engraved 'To my watcher, merry Christmas, love your slayer'. She wanted to make it more personal but didn't want to cross any boundaries and look silly if Giles didn't feel the same.

The image she had engraved on the back was a stake/spyglass through a heart. She smiled and put the watch away carefully in her cloak. Harry and Ron went back to the castle early and Hermione decided to try the three broomsticks to see if her favourite teacher and watcher was there.

Giles had bought Hermione a Christmas present and he was quite proud of himself. It was a necklace. It had a cross on with a red ruby in the middle of it. On the back it had engraved the watchers oath to their slayer. He hoped she liked it.

When he saw Hermione enter the pub he looked over and smiled. Hagrid had left a while back as he had been drunk. Giles was tipsy but still under control. "Would you care for a drink my dear?" he asked, the fire whiskey loosening his tongue.

"Yes please Giles" she said brightly and Giles ordered her a butterbeer and himself another fire whiskey. "Have you enjoyed your day?" he asked her gently. Hermione nodded. "It's been good, other than the weather of course" she said as it had been raining in the early afternoon.

She sipped at her butterbeer when it came and glared at the new young barmaid as she openly flirted with Giles. Her eyes flashed with jealousy but she realised that Giles wasn't paying the barmaid any attention. In fact Giles was too busy watching Hermione to even listen to what the barmaid was saying. Hermione blushed and Giles winked at her playfully. He looked outside and noticed how dark it was.

The barmaid was getting on his nerves and he wanted to spend time with Hermione alone. He stood and paid for their drinks. He swayed slightly and Hermione instantly wrapped her arm around his waist to give her support. She shivered at how close she was to him.

Giles grinned as he felt her arm around him and he wrapped his one around her shoulders. They walked back to the castle and Giles guided Hermione to his quarters.

"Come in and have a drink with me" he said not wanting Hermione to leave just yet. Hermione blushed and nodded sitting down on his couch. He followed and smiled at her.

"Your so beautiful" he said softly smiling as she blushed again. The alcohol chased his voice of reason away. His sensible self was no-where to be seen. He leaned over and gently kissed her lips.

Hermione's eyes opened wide in shock when she felt his lips on hers but they soon closed as she began to respond to him. Giles smiled against her lips and ran his tongue over her bottom lip seeking access to her warm, wet mouth.

Hermione moaned softly and opened her mouth to him and he swept his tongue inside her mouth and began to claim her as his own. He pulled her onto his lap and closed his own eyes loving how good his slayer tasted. He could taste the butterbeer in her mouth and it made him deepen the kiss.

Hermione pressed against him and wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands running through his hair. She had never been kissed like this before, it was breathtaking. She whimpered as she felt his erection on her ass and she moved to straddle his hips so she could lightly grind against him.

She was becoming extremely hot and bothered. She had never been this wet or excited before. She had a crush on Giles from the start and the fact that he was kissing her made her melt inside.

Giles groaned as she began to grind on him and he felt his cock harden instantly. His arms wrapped around her waist and he held her close, his hips bucking up to hers.

Hermione smiled as she felt his reaction and she began to unbutton Giles shirt, teasingly slow. Giles growled as she teased him but let her have her fun. He loved how her eyes closed in pleasure and he wished he could keep her safe and protected forever.

Hermione broke the kiss and began kissing and nibbling at Giles neck causing him to throw his head back and groan. Hermione giggled a little having never had this effect on a man before.

Giles smiled when she finally got his shirt off and bit his lip as she began kissing at his chest. Her nails raked over his nipples and he gasped loving it. Hermione smiled at his reaction and placed her hot mouth over his nub and began sucking lightly, her tounge stroking over his nipple once in a while. Giles head was swimming in pleasure as Hermione teased him. His cock was rock hard and it was craving Hermione like no other.

Hermione tugged on his nipple with her teeth and Giles whimpered shifting them so they were lying on the couch, Hermione underneath him. "It's not nice to tease" he purred huskily into her ear.

Hermione shivered at the sound of his voice and watched him undress her. He still had his pants on but he made sure Hermione was fully naked for him. He stared at her naked body and Hermione blushed self consciously. "So beautiful" he whispered kissing down her neck and stroking at her hips.

He took her nipple into his mouth and teased her in the same way she teased him. He smiled as she squirmed under him. Hermione felt him smile and slipped her hand down to squeeze him through his pants. Giles bucked into her hand and moaned. He growled and claimed her mouth with his own, his fingers pinching and rolling her nipples. He moved to the side and slipped his hand down her stomach.

He watched her face as his fingers began slowly rubbing her little cilt in small circles. He could already feel the heat from her pussy. Hermione gasped at his finger on her cilt and she closed her eyes bucking her hips. Giles thought she looked like a goddess. Her hair spread over his couch, her beautiful body shivering in pleasure and need. He slipped his finger inside her and she arched her back crying out.

He kissed her lips lovingly as he pumped his fingers in and out of her extremely wet pussy. He could defiantly get use to this, holding her and touching her, showing her how much he loved her. He could tell she was close and he removed his fingers from her, licking them clean.

Hermione's eyes clouded over in passion and she undid his pants, pushing them down and off. Her eyes grew wide when she saw he had gone commando and she licked her lips hungrily at the sight of his cock. She couldn't believe how big and thick he was. She wanted it inside her even more.

Giles looked into her eyes as he tease her cilt with the head of his cock. She whimpered in frustration and Giles smirked as he coated his cock in her wet juices. He groaned and slowly slipped himself inside her. Hermione gasped in both pleasure and a little bit of pain. He felt amazing inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held him close.

Giles held his body still giving her time to adjust. Hermione bucked her hips and moaned and Giles too that as a hint to start. He began rocking into her gently, giving her loving kisses. He never wanted to stop kissing her sweet lips.

Her pussy felt like heaven around his cock. It was nice and warm, wet and tight, perfect for his cock. Part of him, Ripper, wanted to mark her as his own, make sure no other man went near her.

Giles whimpered as he felt Hermione's sweet little pussy flutter around his cock, her walls pulsing. He picked up the speed and began slamming his cock in and out of her.

Hermione gasped and moaned as he moved faster and her pussy clenched harder around his cock. She closed her eyes and rocked her hips up to his. "Harder, please" she whimpered.

Giles groaned at her request and began pounding frantically into her, his cock throbbing inside her pulsing pussy. He wanted her to cum first for him. He needed her to milk him dry. He moved his hand down and began rubbing her cilt hard, giving it a small pinch.

Hermione whimpered as his fingers played with her cilt and she gasped as she came hard on his cock, her walls closing in on him. Giles moaned as her walls squeezed him and he bit her neck as he came hard inside her, filling her up with his seed. He was panting and shivering in pleasure.

Hermione pulled him down for a kiss and stroked his hair. Giles sighed as his cock softened inside her and he rested carefully on top of her. He knew as the slayer she could handle his weight.

Giles went to open his mouth and Hermione placed her hand over it. "Don't" she said softly. "I don't regret it and I also don't want to stop" she said in a timid and shaky voice not knowing why she was being so bold.

Giles kissed the palm of her hand and smiled. "Dearest, I was just going to ask if you would stay the night, I don't regret this either but we still need to keep it a secret, I'm still your teacher" he said sadly.

"Your also my watcher and now my very handsome lover" said Hermione blushing at her own words.

Giles blushed and kissed her lovingly. He nuzzled her neck and smiled as Hermione yawned. "You should get some sleep dearest" he said kissing her cheek. "Goodnight" he said softly. "Goodnight" Hermione whispered falling asleep.

Giles watched her sleep with a smile on his face. He kept his cock inside her enjoying how she felt around him. He could get use to this. He had to admit he felt like a dirty old man and he was terrified of being hurt if she ever found someone younger. He knew he shouldn't allow this to continue but his selfish side won his brain. He loved her, he couldn't tell her just yet as he was scared of her reaction, but he knew he loved her.


	6. The council

**The council**

Giles woke and snuggled closer to the warm body under him. He groaned softly as his cock rubbed up inside something pleasantly warm. He opened his eyes and grinned when he saw Hermione. It hadn't been a dream after all. He watched her sleep with a smile on his face and he kissed her cheek lovingly.

He carefully pulled out of her and stood putting his robe on. He walked to the kitchen and began to cook breakfast for himself and Hermione.

Hermione woke to a lovely smell and she frowned when she realised she wasn't in her own bed. She grinned as she remembered the night before and she opened her eyes looking round. She saw Giles come in with a tray of food and her heart melted.

"Good morning dearest" said Giles kissing her cheek. "I thought you would be hungry" he stuttered explaining the tray. Hermione smiled at how cute Giles could be and she leaned over and kissed his lips. Giles relaxed and returned her kiss.

Hermione pulled the covers over her body and sat up to eat. Giles could get use to making her breakfast in bed, or in this case, breakfast on the couch. He couldn't believe he had slept with her there. He should of at least taken her to his room.

They both finished eating and Giles stood to do the dishes, giving Hermione some privacy so she could get dressed. He then dressed himself before walking back into the living room.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked still feeling slightly nervous. Hermione nodded shyly and Giles had to admit she looked completely adorable. "Did you?" asked Hermione instantly cuddling up to his side when he sat down. "I slept wonderfully well" he said blushing slightly.

He kissed her gently and stroked her hair as he thought of how they were going to make this work, whatever this was. He relaxed a little glad that Hermione seemed at ease with him.

"I have to get to class dear, if I'm late the first years will end up giving me detention" he joked winking at her. Hermione giggled and kissed his lips one more time. "Have a good day" she said softly. Giles grinned, he could defiantly get use to this. "You too dear, feel free to stay here until your lessons start" he said softly.

Hermione spent the morning relaxing on Giles couch and watching some TV. She was happy that Giles had a muggle TV there and even more happy that he had all the documentary channels.

Hermione frowned when she received a message telling her to go to the headmasters office. She was suddenly nervous. What if Dumbledore knew about what happened? Would he fire Giles? Would Giles be arrested? She began to panic as she made her way through the corridors. She got to Dumbledore's office and knocked.

"Come in" said Albus's voice from behind the door. Hermione could tell by his voice he wasn't in a good mood. She gulped and stepped into the room. She frowned when she saw a very pissed off Giles sitting in front of Albus's desk. Another man was standing by the fireplace. He was short and slightly chubby. Hermione immediately didn't like him, the vibes he had about him set off her slayer alarms and she was instantly on guard.

She walked straight to where Giles was sitting and stood behind him. Albus smiled as he saw this and he gave Giles and Hermione a knowing look. Albus would never hold love against a couple. He believed the world needed more love in it especially since lord voldemort's return.

"Miss Granger, this is Mr Travers from the watchers council" said Albus looking at Hermione. Hermione looked at the man and nodded her head politely.

"Miss Granger, it's a pleasure to finally meet you" said Travers. Hermione felt herself wanting to get as far away from this man as possible. Giles glared at Travers but kept his mouth shut. He knew if he let go Ripper would come out and he didn't want Hermione to see him like that.

"I believe Mr Giles has informed you about being the slayer however Mr Giles is no longer a watcher, he was fired 2 years ago for improper conduct. As the slayer you need a watcher which I will be happy to assign to you but Mr Giles can no longer be of service to you. He has pushed his luck by trying to hide you as has Mr Dumbledore" said Travers.

Dumbledore glared at Travers along with Giles and his blue eyes flashed. Hermione saw both her headmasters and lovers anger and wanted to ease it a little before something happened. "Mr Travers, you seem like…well…..without being impolite I want to decline your offer. I have a watcher and I'm happy where I am" she said placing a hand on Giles shoulder and giving a gentle squeeze so he could calm down. Giles relaxed a little and smiled inwardly at her words.

"My dear, this man had corrupted the last 2 slayers. He made one of them go rouge" said Travers speaking of faith. "This man also happens to a killer, a cold blooded murder and a meddler in the dark arts" said Travers. Hermione felt the breath rush out of her. Her Giles a killer? This man had to be lying. Giles was such a kind hearted, loving man, she could never imagine him killing anyone. "It's his fault his last slayer is dead, he didn't follow protocol" he added.

Giles growled and stood grabbing Travers by his collar and hurling him against the wall. He already blamed himself for Buffy's death he didn't need Travers reminding him. "You leave Buffy out of this, you never cared for her, she was just your weapon, just something you could try to control and order to do your bidding. Don't you dare ever mention her, your not worthy enough" he roared, his eyes flashing and Ripper bubbling to the surface.

Hermione shot a worried look to Albus who immediately stood up. "Enough" he said firmly. Ripper wasn't about to let Travers go, he grabbed him by the throat and added pressure. Hermione stepped forward and touched his arm. "Giles" she said in a gentle voice. Ripper calmed a little at Hermione's touch but he continued to hold Travers by the throat. "Hermione, step away from him dear, it's not Rupert anymore" said Dumbledore knowing the look in Giles eyes.

Hermione took a step back and Ripper felt the loss of her touch and instantly snapped back to Giles. He didn't want to scare her, he loved her too much to lose her. He stepped back away from Travers, his breathing heavy and his hands balled into fists. "If I were you Mr Travers, I would leave this school before I allow Ripper to do what he wants" said Dumbledore, his own eyes flashing at Travers angrily.

Travers looked at Hermione ignoring the two men. "Watch your back Miss Granger, that man cant be trusted" said Travers. Hermione sent her own glare at Travers and shook her head. "I think its you who cant be trusted Mr Travers, I believe my headmaster asked you to leave" said Hermione bluntly.

Travers huffed and left the room. Giles couldn't look at Hermione. He knew she needed an explanation and he also knew he may lose her from what he was about to tell her. Dumbledore already knew about Ripper and about Giles past.

Dumbledore nodded at Giles and Hermione letting them know they could go. He was sure they had a lot to talk about.

Giles led Hermione back to his quarters and sat down on his couch. Hermione looked at him unsure if she should speak. She was curious about what Travers meant and she was slightly shook up from Giles reaction earlier, and what had Dumbledore meant when he said it wasn't Giles?

"I owe you an explanation" said Giles gently. "When I was 10 years old my father informed me that it was my destiny to become a watcher. He got me into watchers training which I had to do along with being at Hogwarts. I met a few Slytherins and fell in the wrong crowd. I began to practise dark magic, it became addictive. I changed my name to Ripper. Myself and my new friends would get high by summoning a demon to possess us. I still wear the mark of this demon, Eyghon" he said showing her the black ink mark which was exactly where the dark mark was on death eaters.

"I'm not proud of my past, in fact I'm embarrassed and ashamed of it. One time when myself and friends were summoning Eyghon, the demon wouldn't leave his body, Randal, a very dear friend. I had to kill him to stop the demon. I immediately vowed to never practise magic again and I didn't. My wand had lived in a draw hidden away until now. I understand if you don't want anymore to do with me" he said softly looking down at the ground.

Hermione's eyes were glassy and she listened to everything he said. "Giles, that was your past. Your not that man anymore, your not Ripper, your Giles, Rupert Giles, the kind, gentle, loving man I've fallen completely in love with" said Hermione softly. If there was ever a time she should tell him her feelings it was now.

Giles head shot up at her words and he looked into her eyes, his heart melting when he saw only love shine back at him. He couldn't believe his luck. "I love you too, so very much" he croaked.

Hermione pulled Giles into her arms and stroked his hair as he cried silently into her neck. She felt like crying herself, it seemed he had such a hard past and it was eating away at him, she wanted to help but she knew there was nothing she could say or do to erase his past or change it.

They stayed in each others arms for the rest of the night. Their relationship stronger than what it was. Hermione knew she didn't know everything about Giles but she could wait and find out as they went along. She didn't care about the man he was in his past, she only cared about the man he was now.


	7. The pensive

**The Pensive**

The next couple of weeks went by and Giles and Hermione were learning more and more about each other. Giles was slowly opening up to Hermione about himself and his past. Giles trained Hermione, pushing her as much as he could, determined to make sure she would live no matter what. He taught her spells to help her with her slaying and took her outside the castle grounds to patrol.

Hermione woke one morning in Giles bed and smiled when she saw a note on his pillow. Hermione had been staying with Giles more and more recently and she had gotten to the stage where she could only sleep properly if she was in his arms. Giles loved having her there.

Hermione read the note with a smile on her face. Giles could be so sweet and caring it made her heart melt.

'_Sweetheart, I had to go and see Albus about some Slytherin students, not mentioning names (Malfoy). I will be back soon, I have breakfast out for you warming on the stove, I love you x_

Hermione grinned and put the note on the side. She kept all the notes from Giles. She got up and dressed before going to look round Giles quarters. She had seen most of the rooms but there were still a few she hadn't checked out. She made her way to the study and peeked inside. She frowned when she saw a pensive by the desk. She didn't think Giles would have a pensive. It was a lovely stone basin.

She walked forward and glanced into it. Her mouth opened wide when she was sucked in. She looked up and saw a young Giles. He was standing in an ally way, smoking. Another boy was with him.

"Come on Ripper, we can go and have a quick shag with a couple of gals at once if you like" said the boy.

"Ethan, I'll go and av a bloody shag when I want one, at the moment I just wanna get high. Get the gang and lets get started then you can go and av ya shag" said Ripper to the boy.

Ethan left and brought back 3 other people. Ripper smirked and licked his lips as they all formed a circle. It seemed Ripper was in charge of the group. He grinned as he muttered a few words in Latin and green smoke appeared. Randal went rigid and suddenly his eyes went bright green.

At first everyone was impressed but then the demon spoke. 'Now I shall return" it said in a horrifying voice. Everyone ran out but Ripper stayed. "Randal mate, ya need to fight this, come on" he said panicked as he grabbed a long blade. Randal advance on him. "Serve me" screeched the terrifying voice. "Don't make me do this Randal, please" begged Ripper. The demon continued to advance and Ripper swung the blade decapitating his friend. Ripper fell to his knees and howled with grief.

Hermione had tears falling down her cheeks. She wanted to run and wrap her eyes around Ripper but when she tried to touch him she went right through him. She held back a sob and the scene before her changed.

She was in a library and a young blond woman was there with the Giles who looked more familiar than Ripper.

"Read me the signs" screamed the blond throwing books at Giles who tried to doge them. "Tell me my fortune" the blond screamed louder. She crumbled and sobbed. Giles stepped closer. "Giles, I'm 16 years old, I don't want to die" said the blond in a weak voice before walking out. Giles was left there.

Hermione clicked as to who the blond was. 'Buffy' she whispered then looked back at Giles who looked crestfallen. Another woman entered. She didn't hear most of the conversation but she caught the last few lines.

"Buffy wont be facing the master, I am" said Giles firmly.

Hermione watched as Buffy came back and knocked Giles out in order to stop him going in her place. Hermione admired how much Buffy cared for Giles and she was extremely pleased she had stopped her lover from marching to his death.

The scene changed again. She was in a small dark room. She turned and saw Giles strapped to a chair, beaten and bloody. "Giles" she cried running to him. Giles was unresponsive to her. A man stepped out from the shadows. "Tell me how to get to Acatha and this will all be over Giles, the pain will stop" said the man.

"The way to Acatha is…"started Giles and Angelus leaned forward. "is to say the spell….in a tutu" breathed Giles. Angelus growled angrily and began torturing Giles. Hermione screamed at the vampire and sobbed as she watched. She never wanted to witness this. She never knew about this, she had seen the scars but she never dared to ask.

The scene switched to the library again. Buffy was crying curled up on a chair and Giles was standing by the table. "You…drugged me?" Buffy asked in a shaky voice. Giles looked at Buffy then at the ground. "Buffy.." he started and stepped towards her. "Touch me and I'll kill you" Buffy said in a dangerously low voice.

Hermione frowned at this, what had Giles done? The scene shifted again. They were still in the library only Travers was there. Hermione had the urge to punch him.

"No, she passed, you didn't" said Travers and Giles looked up at the man. "Your fired" said Travers, smirking.

"On what grounds?" asked Giles removing his glasses. "You have acquired a fathers love for the girl, that is useless to the cause" said Travers.

Hermione hated Travers even more hearing this. Giles, her Giles, was fired for loving his slayer, for caring about whether she lived or died.

The scene moved again and she was outside. She frowned and looked as Buffy fought a blond woman who turned into a guy at the end. Buffy told him to leave and left him alive. Giles stepped out of the shadows and crouched by the man.

"She could of killed me" said the man trying to breath as he lay on the ground. Giles shook his head. "No she couldn't. Buffy is a true hero, she could never take a human life. She's not like us" said Giles watching the man with cold eyes.

Hermione shivered at the empty look Giles had and she shook her head.

"Us?" asked the man on the ground. "Buffy spared your life and Glory's, if I let you go Glory will grow strong again and she will make Buffy pay for her mistake" said Giles. He covered up the mans mouth with his hand and squeezed his nose closed with his finger and thumb. He watched the man suffocate and die before standing.

Hermione let out a sob and stepped away from Giles form. She couldn't believe he had just killed a defenceless man in cold blood. Granted she didn't understand the situation but it seemed so evil.

She witnessed Buffy's death and watched her friends and Giles crumble over her dead body. She had enough, she couldn't watch anymore, his memories were too painful for even her. She shivered and found herself being pulled out of the pensive.

She looked up and saw her Giles standing next to her, over the stone basin, his face as white as the marble floor. Hermione walked away from him and practically fled from his quarters and to the Gryffindor common room.

Giles couldn't cry, he couldn't move. His eyes remained on the spot where Hermione was and he felt himself drowning. He was in a state of shock. He had knew what Hermione had seen last and he was terrified at what else she may have seen.

Hermione raced to her room and jumped in her bed pulling the covers over her head as she sobbed. She couldn't believe the man she loved, the man she trusted with her life was indeed a murderer. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep that night. She missed her classes and for once she didn't care.

Miles away Quentin Travers was going to see the dark lord. He stepped into Malfoy manner and looked around. He shivered slightly in fear more than anything else.

"It is rude to hesitate Mr Travers" said Voldemort. Travers walked up to the chair Voldemort was sitting on and bowed. He took in the appearance of Voldemort and gulped. Voldemort was pale, red eyes and slits on his nose like a snake. His voice was like ice as he spoke and it sent shivers of fear down Travers's spine.

"I am here to offer my services my lord, I am here to give you what you need to know about the slayer" said Travers. He also wanted to make sure Rupert Giles suffered as much as possible.

"You have such hatred in your heart, for one man alone. Are you willing to betray what you serve in order to have your revenge?" asked Voldemort curiously.

"I am" said Travers determined to see this through. Voldemort nodded and smiled a deadly smile. "Good" said Voldemort with a cruel laugh. "I will see to it that you have your revenge as long as you follow my orders and do as your told" said Voldemort sneering down at the muggle. He had no use for him other than his information, he would keep him alive for now.


	8. The past

**Mending bridges and broken hearts**

Harry and Ron were debating whether or not to sneak into the girls dorms to check on Hermione. Ginny rounded the corner and looked at them both. "What do you think your doing?" she asked impersonating her mother which made Ron jump. Ginny giggled and Harry laughed. "Should of seen your face" said Harry grinning.

Ron's ears went red. "Shut up" he mumbled. "So why are you stalking the girls dorm?" asked Ginny. Harry smiled at her and she felt her stomach flutter. "Were worried about Hermione. She hasn't been out of her room all day, not even for classes" said Harry and Ginny nodded.

"I'll go and check on her" she said giving Harry a shy smile. Harry grinned and Ron rolled his eyes pulling Harry over by the fire place.

Ginny walked into the room and sighed when she saw Hermione on her bed, sobbing. Ginny sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at her friend. "Hermione, are you ok?" asked Ginny gently. Hermione didn't answer. "Hermione, Harry and Ron are really worried about you, what's happened?" asked Ginny trying again.

Hermione didn't know what to say or do. She remained quiet. Ginny still didn't know about herself and Giles and she didn't want him getting into trouble. She still loved him, there was nothing in the world that could make her fall out of love with him. That was one of the reasons this hurt so much.

Ginny sighed and stood going into the common room. "What have you guys done now?" asked Ginny looking at both of them. Harry and Ron turned around and frowned. "We haven't done anything" said Harry seriously as he stood.

"Hermione's in her room crying her eyes out, someone's done something" said Ginny annoyed. Harry and Ron both looked at each other and looked at Ginny. "We need to go and see someone, can you keep an eye on Hermione?" asked Ron and Ginny nodded confused.

Harry and Ron made their way to Giles office with their wands drawn. Hermione was an important person in their life and they weren't going to let anyone hurt her, professor or no professor.

They both barged into Giles office to find the man in question sitting at his desk, his eyes red and puffy. Both boys lowered their wands. Harry was the first to speak.

"Professor, are you ok?" he asked. Giles looked up and sighed when he saw the two boys. "How is she?" Giles asked not answering Harry's question. Harry looked at the professor and knew he couldn't lie.

"She's a mess. She wont come out of her room and Ginny says she hasn't stopped crying. What happened?" asked Ron, his voice had a slightly cold edge to it. He really liked Hermione and he was angry that this man had made her so upset.

"She saw my past…in the pensive" said Giles softly, his voice barely a whisper. "Why would your past make her cry?" asked Harry confused. Hermione wasn't the type of girl to judge a person.

"I haven't always been a good man Harry. There have been certain things in my past that I am certainly not proud of" Giles said weakly. Harry frowned at Giles words and stepped forward. "Everyone's got a past Professor, for some it worse than others. The only thing that matters is who you are now and you need to show Hermione that" said Harry.

Giles looked at the boy with a soft smile. "You sound so much like James. He would kick my ass if he saw me now" said Giles gently. Harry stood slightly shocked. "You knew my dad?" he asked.

Giles nodded sadly. "I knew your father, I was the chaser for the Gryffindor Quiddich team, your father as I'm sure you know was the seeker. I use to get bullied in Hogwarts because I was clever. James, Sirius and Remus all looked out for me" said Giles fondly.

Harry wanted to ask questions about his father but knew he was there for Hermione and his questions would have to wait. "You need to talk to her Professor, I've never seen Hermione like this" he admitted. Giles wiped his eyes and nodded. He knew he had to see her.

Harry and Ron left Giles alone for a bit while they went to the great hall. They couldn't stand seeing a professor so upset and Harry's mind was reeling at the fact Giles had known his father.

Giles had been very good friends with the 3 other Gryffindors at school. It was him who helped James and Sirius become an animagus. Giles himself was an animagus. He transformed into a snowy white and grey wolf. He looked like a husky but with green eyes.

He knew that was the only way he could get into Hermione's dorm room unseen. He transformed and made his way to the Gryffindor common room. He slipped inside and made his way to the girls dorm. He entered and his heart broke at the sound of Hermione's sobs. He changed back into his human form and locked the dorm door before sitting on the edge of Hermione's bed.

"Hermione" he whispered softly. Hermione didn't move, her body shook as she sobbed. "Hermione I'm not that man anymore" he said softly trying again.

Hermione's sobs became quiet. Her voice was muffled and filled with sadness. "I saw what you did to that man…..that was recent" she whispered her voice barely audible.

Giles heart crumbled and he took a deep breath. "There was a hell god…..her name was Glorificus. She had 2 sisters in her dimension and they ruled together. Glorificus got too greedy so they threw her out into our dimension and into a human body. She now had to share her body with a human, by day it was Ben, by night it was Glory. She wanted to get back home.

Monks protected the key that opens all dimensions. Only Glory could use the key. She killed them all but they were quick and turned the key into a young teenage girl before glory could get it. The keys form was a ball of energy, although it could be transformed into anything.

Buffy's little sister Dawn never existed until a year ago when she was made. Glory came after her and eventually got her. Blood was needed to start the portal, if successful the world would crumble around us, dimensions would overlap into each other. She cut Dawn and the blood poured and made the portal.

Buffy beat Glory into her human form. As a god she couldn't be hurt but in her human form she could. Buffy warned Ben to stay away and Ben agreed, if I hadn't killed him Glory would have come back, stronger and more determined to kill and destroy our reality, I had no choice, I made the decision to kill Ben because I knew Buffy's heart and soul were whole, mine aren't, mine were tainted from my ripper days, I had nothing to lose whereas she had everything.

She went to the top of the tower where Dawn was, the portal was active, the only way to close it was for Dawn to die. Buffy remembered when the monks told her that Dawn was made from her, which means they shared the same blood. Buffy jumped from the tower into the portal and it killed her, the portal closed behind her" he said in a choked voice. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

Hermione listened to Giles words. He had never told her the full story of Buffy's death. Her heart broke at what he said about his heart and soul. She sat up and placed her hand over his heart. Her eyes still sparkling with tears.

"Your not Ripper, his heart and soul were tainted, yours are whole and pure…I've seen your heart Rupert…I didn't realise…..I shouldn't of judged you like that" she whispered feeling guilty that she had mistaken the cold look in his eyes as murderous when really she should of known it was self loathing when he killed Ben.

Giles looked at Hermione and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly in his arms. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and stroked his hair soothingly. They both needed each other's comfort.

Neither one knew who started first but they were kissing each other passionately, each one in need of comfort from the other. Giles gently pushed Hermione back on the bed and lay between her legs. Hermione moaned softly when she felt Giles erection start to build between her legs.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and Giles moaned as he kissed down her neck. The need for skin to skin contact was too much and they both nearly ripped each others clothes from their bodies until they were both naked.

Giles could never get over how amazingly beautiful Hermione was and he never knew what she saw in him. She looked like a goddess especially now, full of love, lust and need.

Hermione thought Giles looked extremely sexy. Granted he was older than her but he was in great shape. His chest was firm and solid and his muscles were more than impressive. She loved seeing his body, he was beautiful in her eyes.

Giles moaned when he felt Hermione's hand on his cock. His hips bucked into her hand and he groaned closing his eyes in pleasure. "Hermione" he whispered, his hard cock throbbing in her hand.

Giles reached between her legs and gasped at how wet she was for him. He slipped his fingers inside her and she cried out bucking her own hips. He brushed his thumb over her cilt releasing another cry of ecstasy from Hermione's swollen lips.

"I need you" whispered Hermione, the lust in her eyes driving Giles crazy. He positioned his cock at her entrance and moaned as he slipped into her. He felt Hermione take his glasses off and he kissed her passionately as he began rocking his hips into her.

Hermione moaned and whimpered as Giles cock throbbed inside her pulsing pussy. He fit perfectly inside her and made her feel like no other could. She held him close and kissed him back just as passionately. She let out a sharp cry as Giles rubbed her cilt and she gasped, her eyes closing over in pleasure as she came hard on his cock.

Giles whimpered at the feel of her pussy tightening around his aching cock and he began frantically thrusting into her, crying out as he came inside her. He collapsed on top of her, panting heavily.

Hermione smiled and stroked his hair and he regained his breath. "I love you" whispered Giles. "I love you too" said Hermione placing a loving kiss on his lips.


	9. Halloween

**Halloween**

Things had been more than amazing for the couple during the next few weeks. Their hearts healed and their love understood by one another. Giles couldn't imagine his life without Hermione. She healed both his heart and soul which he believed were damaged beyond compare.

They continued to train harder and harder. Giles pressed her as much as he could wanting her to survive at all costs. Hermione became angry when he did this but Giles knew if he didn't train her to make her the best then he would lose her, something he wasn't prepared to let happen.

It was coming up to the Halloween feast and Giles grinned as he put on his costume. This year at Hogwarts Dumbledore had announced fancy dress at the feast and then a disco afterwards. Giles was dressed as Dracula and since he had met the vampire in person with Buffy he managed to get the costume fairly accurate.

Hermione was in her dorm room with Ginny who she had told about her and Giles. Ginny was giggling as Hermione tried to make her outfit look sexy.

"He's going to like you no matter what your wearing" said Ginny smirking slightly. Hermione blushed remembering Giles telling her those exact same words himself. "I know Gin but I still want to try and get him …." she broke her sentence off and blushed again making Ginny laugh.

"Aroused?" asked Ginny innocently with a grin. Hermione coughed a little and nodded, her face bright red. "What about you and Harry? Do you know his costume?" asked Hermione. Ginny shook her head. "He says it's a surprise" said Ginny pulling a face. "Rupert said the same thing" said Hermione.

Ginny giggled again and Hermione frowned at her. "I've never heard you call him Rupert before" she stated making Hermione blush again. Hermione's costume was very simple. She was trying to be the good witch Glinder, the witch of the north from the wizard of oz. She knew that no-one who was a pure blood wizard would get her costume but she hoped Giles would. She was wearing a long flowing white dress, a crown on her head and she had a star wand. She also had a lovely pair of delicate white shoes.

Downstairs in the hall, the decorations were up. Live bats were hanging upside down on the ceiling and there were floating pumpkins and candles not to mention a skeleton in a coffin which greeted you as you entered the hall and said goodbye when you left. There were also many more decorations designed to both scare and humour the young wizards and witches.

Giles entered the great hall and almost laughed when he saw Albus and Minerva. Albus was dressed as the wizard from the lord of the rings and Minerva was dressed as a bat which Giles knew the students would find amusing. He grinned at them as he sat down. "Your looking rather dashing Rupert" said Minerva with a small smirk knowing he wanted to impress Hermione. Giles blushed at her words and smiled. "You don't look bad yourself aunt Minerva" he said in a soft voice. Albus chuckled and shook his head at his staff.

Severus Snape was the only teacher to not dress up but then again, in Giles mind the greasy git was dressed for Halloween all year round. He smirked at the thought and changed his attention to the students entering the great hall. His eyes searched until they found her. His mouth fell open at the angel sitting at Gryffindor table and he gulped. "Close your mouth before you start catching fly's Rupert" said Minerva amused. "I doubt he can hear you" said Albus just as amused.

Hermione entered the hall and looked up at the staff table. She felt all the wind knocked out of her when she saw him. He looked so handsome and scary at the same time. Hermione wanted to melt into a puddle when she saw him look at her. Their eyes locked and Hermione held her breath, her heart racing in her chest. He looked amazing in his suit, long black cape, contacts, everything looked as if it were designed just for him.

"Hermione" said Ginny clicking her fingers. Harry and Ron sniggered finding Hermione's look rather amusing. She was openly ogling a professor in public although she wasn't the only one. The girls on the Ravinclaw had always had a thing for the DADA professor as he was extremely intelligent and good looking.

Harry was dressed as Zorro and Ron decided to try his hand as Frankenstein's monster, something which amused Harry to no end. Harry couldn't take his eyes off Ginny who had decided to be an evil witch but a very hot, sexy evil witch. She had on a low cut dress with dark red robes. Her hair was down and wavy and she had a small amount of make up on. Harry couldn't stop himself drooling.

Giles managed to pull his gaze from Hermione as Dumbledore began to wish everyone a happy Halloween before telling them to dig in. Giles began to eat not really paying attention to anything other than Hermione. He recognised her costume straight away. Glinder the good witch of the north and he smiled as he thought about how much it suited her.

Once the feast was over Dumbledore removed the house tables and placed smaller circular ones around the room before putting disco lights up and starting the music. All this with one wave of his wand.

Giles moved from the table and walked down to the students. Hermione had finished eating and she was now watching Giles walk towards her, her heart beating 100 per second. She stood and completed the distance between them.

Giles looked into her eyes, his own sparkling. "You look stunning my dear" he said in a Transylvanian accent making Hermione blush and giggle. "Why thank you" she said grinning. "May I have this dance my lady?" he asked keeping up with his accent and charm. Hermione found it extremely sexy and she nodded not trusting her voice.

Giles took her hand and kissed the back of it before leading her to the dance floor. He pulled her close to his body and began moving in time with the music. He looked into Hermione's eyes and she looked back into his own. He couldn't believe this beautiful and amazing creature in his arms loved him as he did her.

Hermione began to relax although her desire was still plain in her eyes. She rest her head on his shoulder and moved with him. She didn't care if any of the other students saw them, she just needed to be close to the man she loved. No-one was paying them any attention though as they were all busy having a good time.

Ginny sighed as she watched Giles and Hermione. She had a far away look in her eye and Harry frowned. "Isn't that so romantic" she said in a dreamy voice. Harry was quick to take the hint and he shot Ron an apologetic look as he stood and moved to Ginny's side. "Why don't we show them how its done?" he asked holding his hand out to her. Ginny giggled and took his hand and beamed as Harry swept her into his arms on the dance floor.

Ron sighed as he sat on his own. He took a drink of his pumpkin juice and watched the 2 couples on the floor. He looked up when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He frowned when he saw a girl in the year below him. He had seen her in the common room but he had never spoken to her. Her name was Lauren. "Would you like to dance?" she asked him timidly. Ron was stunned for a moment and then stood smiling at her. He took her hand and they made their way to the floor.

Giles chuckled as he held Hermione close. "What's so amusing?" she asked. "Ron's finally realised why Lauren keeps staring at him in the common room" said Giles smirking. Hermione looked around and grinned when she saw them dancing. She saw Harry and Ginny and her smile grew. She loved seeing her friends happy and her heart melted at the fact tonight was perfect. She was happy, her love was happy and her friends were happy.

"I love you" whispered Hermione pressing closer to Giles. Giles smiled and closed his eyes as his chin rested on her head. "I love you too dear" he said gently feeling more complete than he had in a long time.

A few girls from Ravinclaw asked Giles to dance throughout the night but he turned them down only having eyes for Hermione. Hermione glared at the girls one by one and Giles found it amusing but at the same time it made his heart race knowing Hermione was as possessive of him as he was her.

Harry and Ginny were the first to leave, heading to the room of requirement for a night they would never forget. Ron and Lauren left next to go to bed! Giles smiled at Hermione. "Would you care to take a stroll around the grounds?" asked Giles and Hermione nodded. "I'd love to" she said gently. She linked her arm through his and they headed outside.

They walked around the lake to the edge of the forest, enjoying each others company and talking about the night. Soon they were kissing each other and Giles forgot his own name. He moaned and pushed Hermione up against a tree. Her back hit the solid wood and she moaned and wrapped her legs around Giles waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She loved how good it felt to be close to him. She loved him so much and never wanted to lose him. She felt his arousal against her and she ground into her. Giles whimpered into the kiss and closed his eyes.

Suddenly Giles felt something hard and cold hit his head and he fell making Hermione fall on top of him. Something pricked Hermione's arm making her feel dizzy and soon she fell unconscious. Giles lay on the floor, blood gushing from the gash in his head, his eyes closed.

A figure grabbed Hermione and another stood over Giles. "I'm sorry Ripper" said an English accent. Ethan left Giles there and bundled Hermione off the Hogwarts grounds before apperating them to another location.


	10. Polyjuice potion

**Hey all, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I promise that this gets better and will maybe have a happy ending, I'm not sure how I want this to go. Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Polyjuice potion**

Albus looked at Minerva with a worried look in his eyes. A couple of students had found Giles by the forest and called for help. He was now in the hospital wing but Hermione was nowhere in sight. Giles was still unconscious; he had lost so much blood from his head wound. They were worried he may have memory loss when he woke.

Minerva had tear stains on her cheeks. She loved her nephew, she may be strict but family meant everything to her. She had never seen her nephew look so broken. She held in another sob and Albus put a comforting arm around her. Minerva looked ready to kill the person responsible for this and Albus knew Minerva's temper was as bad as Rupert's.

Giles eyes opened and he winced as he tried to sit up. "Where am I?" came his weak voice. Poppy appeared and smiled a little seeing her patient awake. "You're in the hospital wing" she said gently. "Hospital wing? Where's that?" asked Giles. "Hogwarts" said Poppy with a worried look in her eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Giles. "My name is Poppy and I've been treating your head injury" she said. Giles grunted. "That explains why I feel as if I've been hit by a truck" he said not amused. He suddenly had a panicked look in his eyes. "Who am I?" he asked his body trembling.

Albus looked at Minerva whose face had become as white as stone. She turned and walked from the hospital wing unable to watch her nephew go through this, it may be selfish but she wasn't an emotional person and she wasn't about to break down now. Albus sighed and let her go. "Your name is Rupert Giles" he said to Giles. Giles chuckled and smirked. "Who the hell named me Rupert" he said with disgust.

Albus chuckled at his words and relaxed a little. "Your dear mother named you, it was the name of your grandfather" he said smiling. Giles nodded at that piece of information and frowned. "I don't remember" he said upset. Albus patted his back and looked at Poppy. "Anything we can do to get his memory back?" he asked. Poppy shook her head. "If we tried a spell or potion it could make it even worse" said poppy seriously.

Giles sighed and rolled his eyes as they both spoke as if he wasn't there. Harry burst into the room and walked to the bed. "Professor are you ok?" he asked. Giles looked at the boy confused. "Sir we need to find Hermione" Harry added looking at Giles. Giles looked up at Albus and Albus looked at Harry. "Harry, he doesn't know who he is, he has no memory" said Albus gently. Harry frowned at him and then looked at Giles, his face paling.

Harry felt like he was going to scream. He didn't want to lose his best friend and he knew the professor was the only one with some sort of link to Hermione. Hermione had told both him and Ron about the special bond they both had which allowed them to feel each other's emotions.

Giles frowned from the bed wondering who the young boy was. "Who are you?" he asked and Harry's eyes became more panicked. "Sir do you remember Hermione?" asked Harry desperately.

"Who?" asked Giles and Harry almost punched the wall in frustration. Harry gave a tense look to Albus and leaned closer to Giles. "Your girlfriend Professor" said Harry hoping that would help Giles's memory. Giles shook his head and sighed. "I don't know who you're talking about….. I don't know who you are and quite frankly I have no idea who I am, all I have is a name" said Giles getting railed up over all this.

Harry looked at his headmaster with panicked eyes. Albus sighed and shook his head. "There is nothing that can be done at the moment" said Albus knowing what Harry's reaction may be. "What do you mean 'nothing to be done at the moment'?" asked Harry angrily. This wasn't the first time he had lost his temper in front of the headmaster and he wasn't afraid to do so. Harry knew he couldn't stay there or his anger would just make things worse. He stormed from the hospital wing and leant against the cold stone wall outside. He frowned picking a hair off his jumper. He frowned…. a crazy idea coming to mind.

Harry ran back into the castle, up to the second floor girl's toilet. If he was right…. there should still be some polyjuice potion in the bottom of the cauldron. He knew it would taste even worse considering how long it had been there but he was willing to take the chance. He threw the hair into the potion and stirred what looked like cement. He took a deep breath thanking merlin that he didn't need to make this potion again from scratch. He drank the thick potion which did taste worse than last time. It was lime green and tasted of stale and rotted food.

Harry gasped as he felt his body changing, his clothes ripping at the shoulders and his pants becoming too short for him. He looked up into the mirror and saw Giles looking back at him. Harry grinned glad it had worked and he grabbed his invisibility cloak from his bag and made his way to Giles's quarters. Hermione had once told him the password in case of an emergency. He entered and looked around the room for a change of Giles sized clothes. He dressed and then walked from the castle, under the cloak.

He apperated from Hogsmeade into any muggle town, needing whoever had Hermione to be able to sense him. Harry tried a locator spell for Hermione and sighed as he came up empty. He wasn't going to give up looking for her, she was like a sister to him and he had a feeling Hermione would be the only one to get Giles's memory back.


	11. Ethan, Travers and you know who

**Ethan Rayne, Quinton Travers and you know who!**

Hermione woke slowly, her eyes opening to look around the strange room she was in. She frowned and rubbed her eyes trying to remember what happened. Her eyes widened when she remembered seeing Giles on the ground…. bleeding. She stood and winced as the room spun a little. She walked around the room looking for ways out or any weaknesses. She sighed when she didn't find any….. the only way out was the solid steel door in front of her. She glared at the door wanting to find out who had taken her from Hogwarts. She knew the grounds were protected from voldemort and dark wizards so she was confused to how this all happened.

Hermione looked up when she heard a voice humming as the locks clicked on the door. Hermione was unhappy that her strength hadn't returned from whatever she had been drugged with. Ethan Rayne opened the door to the cell and smirked when he saw Hermione awake. "About time you woke luv….. I was beginning to worry" he said, his eyes amused.

Hermione recognised him immediately and her eyes narrowed. "Ethan" she said simply and for a moment Ethan looked shocked. "I take it Ripper told you about me" said Ethan with a cocky smile. Hermione glared at Ethan and shook her head. "I found out about you myself….. you get any closer and you'll see just how well Rupert has trained me" said Hermione in a threatening tone. Ethan chuckled and shook his head. "You have no strength at the moment…. wouldn't want you hurting yourself" he teased evilly.

Hermione wanted nothing more than to wipe that cocky smile off Ethan's face but knew he was right. For the moment Ethan was in charge. "I'm only keeping you here until I get paid…. getting you was just a job…. scaring Ripper was just a bonus" said Ethan with a chuckle. Hermione almost growled and lunged at Ethan…. strength or no strength. "You might of killed him" screamed Hermione and Ethan grabbed her wrists easily and twisted them behind her back. "Now now luv, it would take more than a blow to the head to kill Ripper" said Ethan smirking. Giles had been hit so many times over the head it was a wonder he was still alive.

Hermione stopped struggling and pulled out of Ethan's grasp and moving away from him. "I have no idea who wanted you but they must of wanted you bad for what their paying me" he said smiling. "I couldn't pass up the opportunity to mess with Ripper and another slayer" said Ethan remembering his fun and games with the previous slayer…. Buffy. He had always taunted Buffy and Giles and played pranks on them…. this was the first time he had kidnapped a slayer.

Hermione held back a sob unable to believe her Giles had ever been friends with this man. Ethan watched her amused and frowned when he heard a noise outside in the corridor. He went outside, locking the door behind him and nodded as he was paid. His face paled when he saw who wanted Hermione and he suddenly wished he had never taken the job up. He left as instructed and headed towards the castle, knowing he needed to right the wrong he had done just this once. He may be many things but he wouldn't be involved with whatever was going to happen to Hermione. He wasn't a murderer, he was a trouble maker. He worshipped the god of kayos, not the devil.

Hermione shivered feeling cold. She saw Travers enter the room and she stiffened. "You" she said in an angry voice. Travers smirked and nodded. "Yes me. It's a shame you acted the way you did Miss Granger, you looked like a promising young slayer. Ah well, when one dies another is called…. I do not fear a slayer shortage any time soon" said Travers in a cold voice. Hermione tried her best to keep the fear from showing in her eyes. She would not be intimidated by Travers of all people.

"You were never worthy to be the slayer. You slept with your watcher which is against the oath he took at the start of his training. It is against everything a watcher and slayer should be. You are a disgraceful young girl…. a succubus, an evil temptress, then again…. Rupert is just as much to blame, an old man lusting after a school girl, it's disgusting" snarled Travers and Hermione's eyes stung. "I'm not a child, I'm old enough to know what I want and who and its none of your business" said Hermione angrily and upset.

Travers smirked knowing he was getting to her. "This has everything to do with me, I am the head of the watchers council…. my watchers and slayers answer to me" said Travers in a dangerous voice. "It's a good thing Rupert and I are not your watcher and slayer then isn't it" yelled Hermione. Travers was about to answer back when the room grew even colder. "Leave us" snapped a cold and evil voice. Hermione shivered in fear at the very sound of it.

Travers eyes watched Hermione as he left the room. Lord Voldemort stepped out of the shadows and looked at Hermione with his red eyes, his lips curling into a satisfied smile. "You're a mudblood….. a slayer … and a witch… interesting" said Voldemort watching her. He walked around the cell and shook his head. "You do not deserve such gifts….. your blood is impure" he said softly.

Hermione wished she was anywhere but in voldemort's presence. He certainly gave off the evil vibe and all Hermione's hair stood on end on the back of her neck, shivers of fear running through her. Voldemort smirked as he worked out what to do with her. "You will be kept here while I attack the castle, I wouldn't want them to have the advantage of a slayer on their side. But don't worry, I have a friend to play with you while I am gone" said Voldemort in a cruel voice. He was too important to deal with a mudblood himself.

Bellatrix stepped into the room and Hermione face turned whiter than what it was. Bellatrix had a mad glint in her eyes and Hermione felt light headed with fear. Voldemort left the room, not interested in the mudblood but he did want her out of the way, that way the castle was less of a threat.

Bellatrix looked at Hermione and cackled as she raised her wand. "Crucio" she screeched. Hermione felt a pain she had never experienced before. Her body fell to the floor and shook as fire spread through her veins, every muscle tensed and she cried out in agony. Bellatrix laughed as she watched Hermione's pain. She was grateful to the dark lord for giving her such a gift, she would work this mudblood into madness.

'Giles' thought Hermione before she descended into darkness, the pain too much to bear. Bellatrix kept waking her up and performing spells on her to torture her. Hermione became weaker and weaker knowing she was going to die by Bellatrix's hand and there was no one who could help her.


End file.
